


The Reunion: Chapter 15 (Cassian's POV)

by kllamallama



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kllamallama/pseuds/kllamallama
Summary: Reimagining one of the best ACOWAR scenes from the point of view of Cassian as he and Azriel go to rescue Feyre and Lucien. I could potentially do more scenes, but this is a standalone.
Relationships: Feyre Acheron/Cassian, Feyre Archeron & Azriel, Feyre Archeron & Cassian, Feyre Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	The Reunion: Chapter 15 (Cassian's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what I hope will be a series of ACOTAR scenes from different POVs. Please let me know what you think of this one, and let me know which ones you'd like to see.

“I hope you’re ready to go, because I’m not waiting any longer.” Cassian strapped one last knife to leg.

“I’m ready, but are we sure about this? Rhysand isn’t back and we-“

Cassian grabbed Mor’s elbow. “You know that we have to do this. And we don’t have time to think about it.”

“She’ll be in the Autumn Court by now.” Azriel warned.

“All the more reason to hurry.” Cassian said, shifting his feet. He was clearly readying himself for a fight.

“I’ll take Cas in, you winnow yourself.” Mor directed. “I won’t even set foot on the ground.” She promised, before the two of them vanished.

Azriel followed a second later. They were both aware that they were working around some very sensitive rules, and that landing in another court outfitted for battle risked major repercussions. Repercussions that had to be avoided if they were to have any success at unifying the courts.

But Feyre was on the run with the Spring Court and Hybern close behind her. Not to mention, she was now in the Autumn Court, and if Beron found out, he wouldn’t waste the opportunity to catch such a powerful bargaining chip.

Which meant that if Feyre was to have any hope of getting home unscathed, they were her only chance.

Rhysand had been very aloof regarding any details of Feyre’s condition. They knew the gist of her successes in the Spring Court, but it had been a long time since they had seen her and had no idea what to expect. A few days ago, Rhys lost all contact with Feyre. Or at least, they thought he had.

 _“Something’s wrong with Feyre_.”

That had been all he’d shared, before storming out of the room. He’d later returned, only to hear Azriel report that according to their spies, both her and Lucien Vanserra had vanished from any Spring Court outposts.

Cassian had never seen Rhysand like that. Not during any of the times when he’d sent Feyre back to Tamlin before they were mated, not even when they were forced to part ways in Hybern. But the panic….the absolute panic that had simmered behind his steely eyes as he tried to coordinate their next move had all but confirmed what they had already guessed.

_“She’s not dead, surely she’s not.” Mor had whispered when their High Lord had left._

_“There’s no way.” Azriel had shaken his head in disbelief. “We would know. We would have heard. He would be-“ It was too horrible a thought to finish. None of them wanted to think about what would happen to Rhysand if something happened to Feyre._

_“Injured, maybe.” Cassian suggested. “Unconcious.”_

_“Wouldn’t he still be able to…sense her?” Mor had rested her forehead on the table, sighing deeply. “I don’t know how mating bonds work.”_

_“She’ll be okay.” Azriel had reassured. “We just…we just have to carry on until we figure out our next step.”_

And then, minutes ago, they’d all received the same message from Rhysand, practically shattering their mental shields as he shouted his message down to all of them. It had been incoherent – but they had all received the message loud and clear.

_Feyre….Border of Autumn…They know._

He was too far to get there in time, not even winnowing would let him travel that distance quickly enough.

So it was up to them.

Cassian held himself steady as they winnowed, preparing himself for what was coming. Mor was communicating with Rhys to find Feyre’s exact location, but he had to focus on their goal. Get in, get Feyre, get out. Destroy anyone who stood in their way.

Damn the repercussions.

That last part might have been Cassian’s personal approach, but he didn’t doubt that Azriel shared it, or that Rhysand would agree with it.

He blasted into the cold air, barely able to process that he was falling as he felt Mor winnow away. Spreading his wings, he controlled his descent, taking precious seconds to assess the situation.

Three on two, with Lucien Vanserra holding off two of his own brothers.

And Feyre…

His eyes took a moment to land on her, every moment taking too long.

She was on the ground, fire around her. One of the Autumn Sons had her by the hair, dragging her along the ice as she writhed.

That was all Cassian needed to see.

He slammed into the ice, bracing his knees as the eyes cracked into shattering ripples all around him.

It was Eris. It was Eris who had his High Lady by the hair.

And Cassian unleashed a snarl that made it clear exactly what he thought of the male.

Feyre made a noise. The fire the gagged and bound her was burning her skin, and she was wounded, she’d been struck by –

Azriel landed next to him. Cassian didn’t need to look to sense the rage that radiated off of the shadowsinger. Neither of them looked at Lucien Vanserra or his brothers, who had all frozen at the arrival of the two Illyrians.

Drawing his swords – twin Illyrian blades – he addressed Eris.

“I suggest you drop my lady.”

Eris responded with a small smirk, and tightened his grip on Feyre’s hair.

She let out a whimper.

Cassian struggled to contain his rage, to think rationally as his gaze drifted to Feyre. As he tried to speak to her without letting Eris know.

Because if they were going to get out of this, he needed her to remember what she was capable of.

She understood.

Swinging her legs up, she drove them up and into Eris’ most sensitive part. As he crumbled over, she smashed her bound hands into his nose.

Cassian was there before Eris could even fully process what had happened, before he even had time to fully draw his sword.

Feyre rolled away, a safe distance from out fight.

He had been waiting centuries for the chance to kill Eris, and this was the perfect opportunity. Their swords clashed together, and Eris’ ability to hold his ground was a testament to his age and power.

But he didn’t have the fury of the Illyrian.

On the shoreline, Autumn centries were taking aim at them. Cassian didn’t even look away, trusting that Azriel would block the arrows. And he did. Without taking his focus off of the male he was fighting, Azriel cast a shield of blue energy that kept the arrows from raining down on them, and that left Beron’s sons to their mercy.

With a shout, Cassian deflected Eris’ blade, shoving his own forward with unrelenting force. It went clean through his armor.

Eris screamed.

Cassian withdrew his sword, raising it again. He didn’t care that Eris was already bleeding out onto the snow. He was going to finish it. He was going to make his suffer. And Eris looked up at him with genuine fear in his eyes as he struggled to hold his guts together.

“Stop.”

The words were quiet, but they were enough.

Instantly, Cassian stepped back, retreating until he was next to Feyre. He kept his sword drawn, still dripping with Eris’ blood, and studied the three as they regrouped next to their injured brother.

Azriel fell in on Feyre’s other side, and Lucien Vanserra, perhaps weighing two less-than-ideal options, stood a few tentative steps from him, facing his family.

“You all deserve to die for this. And for much, much more. But I am going to spare your miserable lives.” Feyre said calmly.

Eris had the nerve to glare at her, managing to look annoyed even with her insides spilling out onto the snow. Cassian bared his teeth and snarled right back. Daring him. Baiting him. Wanting him to say something that gave him the freedom to challenge him and finish the job.

But they couldn’t. Not when this moment meant so much for their court.

A quiet gasp was the only sound as Feyre removed her glamour, revealing the markings that were evidence of her deception.

“I am High Lady of the Night Court.”

Cassian managed to keep a smirk off of his face at the shock that coloured Eris’ face. Even he could not keep his composure at the revelation.

“There is no such thing as High Lady.” One of Lucien’s brothers spat out.

“There is now.”

Cassian let a small smile play on his lips as Feyre – as his High Lady – turned towards him. “Take me home.” She ordered. “Take us both home.”

Folding Feyre into his arms, Cassian shot skyward, feeling the ice shatter under his feet as he took off. Below them, Azriel and Lucien did the same.

They were silent until they were clear of the Autumn Court, until they were sure that they weren’t being followed.

Then, only then, did Cassian allow himself a moment of levity.

“I don’t know who loks more uncomfortable: Az, or Lucien Vanserra.”

Feyre laughed, peeking over his shoulder to see them following behind the, “Vanserra?” She said finally.

“You never knew his family name?”

They met each other’s eyes, and Cassian felt himself melt a little at the relief in Fey’re expression. It had been too long since he had seen his friend, since she had been willing to sacrifice everything for their court, for their family. She hadn’t even known if him or Az would be okay, but she had been willing to give up everything to give them that chance.

“Hello, Feyre.”

She hugged him tightly, making a noise that could have been a sob of relief as she held him. He squeezed her right back, finally letting some of the tension ease out of him after so long. They still had Hybern to deal with, and an immeasurable amount of obstacles standing in their way.

But right now, their family was going to be together again.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
